User talk:Bloodhound
Cleared my talk page. I'm going to try and be more active from here on in :) Welcome back Welcome back, I thought you quit playing the game!?!?!? -- 21:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Nah, well, yes I did quit and gave my account away. Then I find out less then 3 months later that the person I gave it to literally destroyed it and made huge number of enemies. Plenty of them threatened to attack him forever unless he gave the account back. Which he did. Now, I an rebuilding what he broke, and playing to how I enjoy with it's 10 towns. I have no intention to leave the game for over a year unless something happens in Real Life. Bloodhound 21:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Greeting Welcome back mate, it's nice to see you around here again! Tank Master also showed up these days and I think it'll be a lot better to have 4 active admins again (since only Jrooksjr and me were here to maintain the wiki for over 10 months). Again, welcome back! Ifaigios 22:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Tip Instead of deleting the old text on your Talk page, you can use to create archived pages for it. (eg. User talk:Bloodhound/Archive 1, User talk:Bloodhound/Archive 2, etc.) Ifaigios 22:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ifaigios Thanks for that tip. But I felt it was time to just remove it. The data was back from before 2009 and not necessary or accurate anymore. What's remaining that is accurate is already displayed in the town hall page, etc. Hopefully I'll find enough to do to keep busy here :) Bloodhound 22:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) How Friends Here? I typically do not submit in Blogs but your blog forced me to, awesome function.. gorgeous New functions added ;Purge:At the top of the page, where it says Edit . . . Following we have a new function "Purge" added via Java-script, it should appear on all pages, templates, categories and images and should help cause them to refresh if you click it. ;AjaxRC:On the Recent changes screen at the top ( you should see a Ajax box) - if you put a check mark by it then proximately every 1 minute (if you remain on the page) it will refresh thus showing any new changes as they occur. -- 19:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Need help! Tell me, my friend want to send me some resources, he is better ranked from me. I want to know if he send me resurces i must return to him the same amount of resources or he can sand me how much and how many times he want? Thanks! : If he is higher rank than you, then he can send to you as much as he wants whenever he wants. Pushing goes into effect when a lower rank sends materials to the higher rank, the higher rank must repay the lower rank with something of equal compensation. -- 15:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) the images Hi has anyone heard hitherhttp://theimages.org/ - the images website? is it predictable to use? as i am leaving much to be desired good images for my college launch Thanks hi,I am ikariam.wikia.com member now,Grate ! Hello. The interesting name of a site - ikariam.wikia.com, interesting this here is very good. I spent 4 hours searching in the network, until find your forum! Please read and vote Please read my blog at User_blog:Jrooksjr/New_experimental_features_(found_on_newer_wiki's) and vote/give your opinions. -- 21:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Custom namespaces I found out we are allowed to have 3 custom namespaces on a wiki, so I have contacted Wikia and asked for the 3 following namespaces: # Research - For researches # Unit-ship - For units and ships # Building - For buildings If anyone disagrees or thinks we should use other names for namespaces please give your agreement, disagreement or other recommendations here. -- 01:46, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Some new features coming to all Wiki's - soon Here are some staff blogs about some new features that will be coming soon to all Wiki's: # Expanded Wiki Navigation will expand the total number of links to 280, by adding 10 tier 3 links. # Message Wall to replace the current User talk: pages. # Customizable Emoticons in the chat -- 23:16, September 29, 2011 (UTC)